El perdón en tu mirada
by Efimera099
Summary: Draco Malfoy sabía que su pasado pesaría sobre él toda la vida.Que sus pesadillas jamás desaparecerían y el sentimiento de soledad en su pecho permanecería ahí por siempre.O al menos eso creía. A veces es necesario verse reflejado en otros ojos para descubrir que existe luz en la oscuridad. A veces el perdón que uno tanto busca, está en una mirada...


_¡Hola!_

 _Para ser totalmente franca, recién estoy incursionando en el mundo de los fics pero a pesar de ser una novata en esto espero que disfruten del capítulo._

 _Por supuesto, los personajes no son míos, sino de la encantadora J.K Rowling que me los prestó por un rato para que plasme en esta historia las fantasías que siempre tuve con estos dos personajes. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

 _S in más presentación, léanlo y espero que no se arrepientan jaja cualquier crítica constructiva siempre será bienvenida._

El reencuentro con el pasado

-¿Señorita Granger?- una voz pregunto tras tocar la puerta. Hermione se encontraba organizando y controlando el proyecto de introducción a las artes oscuras. La idea era que expertos en la materia desarrollen nuevos mecanismos de defensa para la comunidad mágica teniendo en cuenta la potencia y el poder de los maleficios en los últimos años. Aunque trajo cierta controversia la propuesta debido a que hace menos de diez años que la guerra había terminado y las heridas ocasionadas aún seguían sin cicatrizar, luego de varias discusiones y debates terminaron dándole la razón. Su principal fundamento era la obligación que tenía el Ministerio de conocer al enemigo, para derrotarlo. Que la ignorancia sería su perdición contra la magia oscura. Y aunque traer a colación las muertes y sufrimientos de la guerra, no era muy noble de su parte, era necesario para abrirle los ojos a los puestos jerárquicos más altos del establecimiento. Viejos tradicionales cuyo único interés era guardarse galeones en el bolsillo y que no durarían en entregar a sus propios hijos con tal de verse a salvo.

Hermione suspiró con cansancio y se restregó los ojos con las manos para intentar borrar, inútilmente, el sueño que la embargaba. Hacía una semana que dormía pocas horas ya que, en el afán de que se realice su proyecto, intentaba completarlo y finalizarlo cuanto antes aunque eso signifique dormir menos y parecer un zombie el resto del día.

-Adelante-dijo con pesar implorando al cielo que la visita no durase mucho y poder irse cuanto antes a casa para dormir al menos un par de horas. Hoy, Harry y Ron venían a cenar y lo que menos deseaba era cancelar el compromiso. Hace varios días que no veía a sus amigos y los extrañaba horrores. La guerra afectó a todos y ella no salió librada de las consecuencias. Tenía siempre la imperiosa necesidad de ver con sus propios ojos que estaban bien, sanos y salvos. Supongo que su mente jamás logrará creer del todo que salieron los tres vivos de esa odisea.

-Lamento interrumpirla en sus tareas, señorita, pero tenía que comunicarle que el grupo encargado de llevar a cabo la actualización en la capacitación de aurores, y la modificación y mejora de defensa en la comunidad mágica está esperándola- dijo su secretaria, Rachel, al entrar a su oficina intentando no matarse con sus tacos de 15 ctm y una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Por algún extraño motivo, nunca supo por qué esa chiquilla de apenas 19 años la detestaba tanto. Lo que sí sabía, es que ese odio injustificado estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¡Rachel, te dije que agendes la reunión para mañana!- exclamó con enojo viendo como ella simplemente cambiaba su expresión a una de falsa sorpresa- Ahora no estoy lo adecuadamente arreglada para presentarme ante ellos, y pensaba esta noche pulir los detalles de las operaciones a realizar.

-Oh. Lo lamento mucho, señora. No era mi intención molestarla. Sabrá perdonarme ¿no?-preguntó con un puchero aún más falso que su tono logrando que deba recurrir a toda su paciencia para no gritar de exasperación.

-Rachel, es la quinta vez que pasa esta situación en lo que va del mes. Mi trabajo no es un juego, y el tuyo tampoco. Otras personas ya te hubiesen despedido a la primera y por mucho respeto que le tenga a tu madre, no toleraré más estos errores. Mañana a las 9hs te quiero aquí para tratar este tema- ordenó con voz firme viendo como en los ojos de su secretaria se reflejaba por primera vez el miedo a ser despedida. Lo cual es medio tonto de su parte. Creer que por ser hija de una colega suya como lo es Lavender Brown, pueda evadir cualquier responsabilidad. Sin embargo, se conocía lo suficiente a sí misma para saber que no podría echarla.

Esto te pasa por compasiva. La chiquilla te odia, lo mejor sería sacarla de aquí- se reprendió Hermione pero aún así su corazón era demasiado blando, demasiado tonto dirían algunos para aceptar que había maldad en las personas.  
A pesar de sólo llevarse 6 años con su secretaria, y contar con tan sólo 25 años, a veces sentía que pesase sobre ella el alma de una anciana. Desde el momento en que decidió borrar la memoria de sus padres para su seguridad, supo que estaría completamente sola. Sus amigos eran un gran apoyo en su vida, pero el cariño y cuidado de sus progenitores jamás podría ser reemplazado. A pesar del sentimiento de soledad que habitaría en ella por siempre, y que a veces deseaba consumirla, ya estaba acostumbrada a poder elegir libremente y tomar decisiones sin depender de nadie generando que siempre pareciese más grande de lo que era. Quizá a veces el físico no importaba, o quizá el espíritu de cada uno, cansado y desgastado por la experiencia, logra hacerse ver de alguna forma.

-Prepárame un café fuerte y solo. Diles a los demás que sepan disculpar mi tardanza, que me surgió un inconveniente y que en unos minutos los atenderé. Llévalos a la sala de juntas y ofréceles de tomar lo que deseen. Por suerte, tengo ropa de repuesto siempre acá así que no tardaré mucho en aparecer- ordené con voz firme mientras buscaba en uno de los estantes del armario un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y con un pequeño escote formal y los zapatos a juego de emergencia. 10 centímetros de muerte necesarios.

Se vistió rápido y dejó que su cabello cayera libre por toda su espalda. Debería cortárselo algún día. Un par de centímetros mas y tocaba su trasero. Aunque luego de sufrir toda su adolescencia con sus rizos incontrolables, logró descubrir cómo manejarlos y le daba pena deshacerse de ellos. Suspiró, y se encaminó a la sala de juntas. Proteger a todos jamás sería posible, pero cuántos más vivan gracias a las mejoras, más tranquila se sentiría su conciencia.

D raco Malfoy sabía que Hermione Granger estaba a cargo del proyecto. Sabía que sería incomodo verla, que lo mejor era alejarse de toda la comunidad mágica y comprarse una pequeña mansión en algún recóndito lugar en el mundo y no ver más la cara de su familia ni de sus conocidos. Pero también sabía no importase cuán lejos se fuese, sus demonios lo perseguirían igual. Y si parte de su infierno era enfrentarse a Granger nuevamente, pues que así sea. Se conocía perfectamente as sí mismo y no se engañaba. No era un valiente ni un noble caballero. Era un hijo de puta. Un malnacido que deseaba calmar un poco su conciencia y esperar que sus pesadillas desapareciesen. Luego de la guerra, no le quedaba mucho de lo que valerse. Su dignidad y su orgullo habían sido pisoteados igual que el de su padre. Aunque éste último terminó carcomido por su propio infierno en Azkaban. A veces deseaba haber tomado el lugar de su padre. Otras veces, simplemente deseaba morir. Como fuese. Sin embargo, no era idiota. Era un cobarde. Las marcas en su muñeca izquierda, no lo suficientemente profundas, eran prueba de ello.

Al ser enviado su padre a Azkaban y su madre a un psiquiátrico por intento de suicidio, quedo sobre sus hombros el peso de los pecados de los Malfoy. Toda la comunidad mágica lo odiaba, el Ministerio le había confiscado la mayor parte de su fortuna, quedándole la maldita mansión y un poco de dinero. Lo suficiente para subsistir y comprar alcohol. Mucho alcohol. Lo necesario para hacerlo olvidar de su maldita existencia. A pesar de los años que habían pasado de entonces, seguía sin saber a ciencia exacta cuantos días pasó en una nube de tranquilidad y sopor sin siquiera poder levantarse, conformándose con mirar el techo y desear la muerte. No recuerda cómo fue que vio la maldita portada del periódico, si el único elfo doméstico que le quedaba lo dejo ahí o si fue simplemente esa mierda de destino pero al ver la foto de San Potter junto a la Comadreja y Granger supo que no podía terminar así. Supo que debía seguir su instinto y no dejarse guiar más por nadie. Si sus padres, las personas en las que más confiaba, le fallaron. ¿Cómo podía confiar de nuevo? Así que, con el cuerpo demacrado y el rostro lleno de ojeras, comenzó a comer e higienizarse de nuevo. Intentaba dormir lo más que podía con las pesadillas y decidió que aunque el antiguo Imperio Malfoy estaba lleno de mierda continuaba siendo su legado. Su responsabilidad. Y por más precaria y desgraciada que sea la situación de un miembro de la familia, era su deber reconstruir la fortuna de su estirpe. Aunque en este caso, no por respeto ni tradición. Por orgullo. Demostrarles a los inútiles con los que compartía sangre y a los que lo despreciaban por la marca en su brazo, que podía ser un maldito, un hijo de puta y un malnacido pero no era ninguna víctima idiota.

Pensó en qué podría ser más útil y le sería beneficioso. A partir de ahí comenzó a estudiar en profundidad las artes oscuras ya que, la guerra no sólo deja muertes y tristes historias, sino que deja miedo. Miedo que suceda de nuevo. O miedo a que te suceda a ti en vez de a tus padres o conocidos. Miedo a morir. Así que se especializó en ataque y defensa de magia negra, e investigó cómo mejorar los hechizos de contraataque que los aurores utilizaban. Con el tiempo, logró publicar tres libros donde plasmó su investigación y logró tener un nivel económico estable y parecido al de los Malfoy en su época pasada: "Introducción al arte oscura", "Defensa básica contra maleficios" y por último "Morir no es opción: hechizos de combate". Todos bajo el seudónimo de Christopher Robinson. El mismo Christopher Robinson al que se le solicitó que forme parte del grupo dirigido por Hermione Granger encargado de mejorar la defensa de la comunidad mágica. Y aquí está ahora. Esperando a que llegue el ratón de biblioteca a dar órdenes. No estaba ahí por gusto. Eso era obvio. Pero desgraciadamente reconstruir el imperio Malfoy no bastaba para que su alma esté satisfecha, sino que necesitaba redimirse de cierta forma por los putos errores de la juventud y por su tonta ingenuidad. Cuan superior se creía en ese entonces con el escudo de Slytherin en su pecho y su apellido protegiéndolo de todo aquel que osase romper su pequeña y dorada jaula. Una de esas personas estaba entrando apurada a la sala, con el cabello un poco menos parecido al nido de ratas, unos tacones que se notaba que odiaba, como siempre sin perder el tiempo comenzó a hablar con esa puta voz de sabelotodo. ¡¿Quién me manda a sufrir este infierno?! Se repitió al verla entrar

-Disculpen la tardanza, señores. Tuve un inconveniente que acabo de solucionar y…..-Se cortó al verlo. Pestañeo un par de veces intentando darle sentido a su presencia. Era gracioso ver a la ratona de biblioteca ante algo que no entendía-¿Draco Malfoy?

-Me siento honrado de que recuerdes mi nombre, Granger. Aunque, no debería extrañarme ya que has sido tú la que me ha invitado- dijo elevando una ceja sin darse cuenta y mirándola con un asomo de sonrisa sarcástica. Ya aceptó que la risa y expresiones de alegría o felicidad estarían extintas en su vida para siempre.

-Supongo que no me extraña que seas Christopher Robinson. No creería que a otra persona le pegase más el papel de amante de las artes oscuras-contestó sin mirarme mientras se sentaba en la silla ubicada al extremo de la mesa. En la otra punta de donde estaba él. ¿Con miedo, Granger?

-A los demás, es un honor tenerlos aquí y espero que hayan traído el material que les solicité en la carta-exclamó sin titubear ni viéndose perturbada por su presencia. Perfecto. Ahora sólo queda ignorarse, trabajar, calmar su conciencia, e irse a la mierda.

-Vamos, Granger ¿es necesaria tanta formalidad, querida?-exclamó Pansy Parkinson viéndose como si los años no hubiesen hecho mella en ella. Quitando de lado su cabello corto y su embarazo de 5 meses, se veía igual de espectacular y perra que siempre.

-Teniendo en cuenta que en Hogwarts nuestras pláticas más extensas estuvieron formadas por insultos, te considero una desconocida. Pero si te hace sentir más cómoda, no tendré problema en llamarte Pansy- contestó Hermione sin inmutarse mientras revisaba el proyecto.

-Lamento aquella época. Sigo sin redimirme, pero es pasado- concluyó Pansy con voz seca poniéndose una mano en el vientre e intentando borrar los malos recuerdos de la guerra- ¿Ya dividiste las tareas?

-Sí. En vista de que te especializaste en los hechizos de protección de espacios y desarrollaste mejoras en ellos, me gustaría que des clases al Área de reparaciones y seguridad mágica. Ellos se encargarán de aplicarlos en los hospitales, escuelas, ministerios y demás lugares que se consideren de importancia. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Hermione mirándola a los ojos y verdaderamente interesada en su opinión.

-Sí. Aunque me gustaría ser yo la que aplicase los nuevos hechizos en Hogwarts. Debe ser más protegido. Todos aquí presentes somos conscientes que entrar al colegio no es imposible-su mirada se oscureció por unos segundos pero logró recomponerse rápido- Me gustaría asegurarme que sea un lugar seguro sin margen de error- solicitó finalmente Pansy con el rostro serio e imperturbable. Sin demostrar ninguna emoción- No me importa si a los estúpidos del Ministerio no les agrada que una ex mortífaga o hija de un convicto en Azkaban lo realice, si quieres que sea parte de este proyecto, convéncelos. Si no, no hay trato.

-Haré todo lo posible. A penas finiquitemos esta reunión, intentaré que den el visto bueno aunque costará- Hermione escribió un par de cosas en una libreta y prosiguió con las tareas.

-Theodore Nott-dijo como quien leyese la lista de los alumnos.

El aludido sólo se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos verdes y expresión seria esperando que prosiga.

-Estas especializado en contraataques utilizando el medio. Me gustaría que fueses al bosque prohibido, y mejores la defensa de Hogwarts utilizando ese ambiente. Además, me gustaría que formes parte de las clases que brindará Blaise Zabini a los aurores para que estos puedan utilizar lo que se encuentra a su alrededor en medio de un ataque…

-¿Yo me encargaría de domesticar a los soldaditos en qué específicamente?- interrumpió Blaise Zabini tomándole la mano a Pansy arriba de la mesa y mirándola desafiante. Retándola a corregirlo

Está con ella- pensó Hermione al ver el gesto de la mano y recordando la sorpresa que generó el anuncio de su boda luego de los juicios de guerra en los que se salieron por los pelos librados de Azkaban. Ante su mirada se limitó a mirarlo inexpresiva y se limitó a contestar.

-Si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que les enseñes el entrenamiento físico que deben realizar para moverse en el campo de batalla y evitar morir. La mayoría de los soldaditos, como tu les llamas, son demasiado jóvenes para haber luchado en la guerra mágica y su entrenamiento consiste en lucha con magia blanca, así que no saben a lo que se enfrentan. Necesito que le des un golpe de realidad.

-¿Quieres que los entrene como mortífagos, Granger? Que noble de tu parte….

-No- lo cortó Hermione- Quiero que sean mejores que los mortífagos. Quiero que vivan.

Blaise sólo se limitó a mirarla y asentir con la cabeza con expresión sombría, como si el pasado también lo persiguiese a él y no lo dejase en paz.

-Por último, me gustaría charlar a solas contigo, Malfoy- expresó ella con la voz firme y mirándolo de una forma distinta. Ya no era la niña con la que se enfrentó continuamente en sus años de Hogwarts. Ya no lloraba más por él. Era una mujer segura de si misma que le solicitaba su presencia. Lo que menos deseaba Malfoy era hablar con ella, menos a solas. Quería llegar a su casa para tomarse la botella de whisky de fuego importado que le había llegado hoy antes que seguir escuchando su voz chillona y molesta. Intentar emborracharse lo suficiente para caer desmayado en la cama y dormir unas pocas horas antes de que empiecen las pesadillas. Lo suficiente para también amanecer con un dolor de cabeza monumental que le perseguiría todo el día. Como hoy.

En vista de que discutir o alargar aún más la conversación no lo beneficiaría en nada, se limitó a asentir y observar como Theodore, Blaise y Pansy se retiraban. Estos últimos de la mano. A veces sentía envidia de ellos. Cada vez que veía la sonrisa cómplice que compartían, o se daban apoyo con tan sólo un gesto, o simplemente ambos felices con la oportunidad de ser padres a pesar de toda la mierda por la que pasaron, su corazón se estrujaba un poco y deseaba desesperadamente a alguien. A cualquier persona que lo calme luego de sus pesadillas, que acepte y perdone su asqueroso pasado, o al menos que esté junto a él. La soledad podía ser una compañía de lo más tediosa y cruel. Aunque lo más probable fuese que se lo mereciese.

-Lamento alargar más esta situación, pero en vista de que has desarrollado una nueva forma de canalizar la magia blanca para enfrentar los maleficios quería preguntarte cual crees que fuese la forma más adecuada de utilizarla para la comunidad mágica- expresó al quedar finalmente a solas con él- El motivo por el que creí que lo mejor fuese hablar esto en privado es que no tengo idea de cómo utilizar tus conocimientos y quería aclararlo contigo ante de expresarlo a alguien más. He leído tus libros y comprendo la teoría pero algo dentro de mí no puede cambiar el cauce de mi magia-terminó mirando el suelo incomoda. Como si fuese un pecado que a la perfecta ex premio anual no le saliese algo.

Luego de mirarla fijamente y con expresión imperturbable en el rostro respondió:

-Lo más probable es que estés concentrándote en la forma equivocada. Es...complicado de explicar- Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello platinado desordenándolo aún más de lo que estaba mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas- Imagina tu cuerpo como un contenedor de energía que es canalizada en tu varita y dirigida desde ahí. Este es el método tradicional, pero lo que planteo es que intentes canalizar la energía en tus sentimientos y esparcirla al resto de tu cuerpo. Luego, al sentir que cada parte de ti está sobrecargada, liberarla suavemente a donde quieras utilizando tus manos o a veces, si es poca energía, tu varita

Granger se limitó a mirarlo sorprendida. Jamás en su vida hubiese creído que Draco Malfoy y ella estarían entablando una conversación civilizada. Él no fue la excepción. La guerra también lo había cambiado. El muchacho desgarbado y flacucho de Hogwarts había desaparecido. Su cuerpo era el de todo un hombre aunque seguía igual de pálido. Había crecido bastante y por lo que dejaba ver su camisa color negro, sus músculos también lo habían hecho. Sus ojos se veían más duros y fríos siendo cubiertos por mechones de cabello platino que caían sobre su rostro encubriendo su mirada. Su expresión era la de una estatua. Había perdido esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia o alegría al hacer una maldad. Parecía como si simplemente, se limitaba a observar el mundo y no sentir más nada. Quizá el mundo fue más cruel con él de lo que creía.

Al percatarse de que habían pasado unos minutos y ella seguía sin contestar y sólo se limitaba a examinarlo, se sonrojo fuertemente como una colegiala generando que él levantase una ceja incitándola a que se explique.

-Perdón. Estoy cansada y me quede ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Entiendo lo que me planteas pero es cuestión de práctica, y desgraciadamente no me sale- habló finalmente con el ceño fruncido y signos de enojo consigo misma en todo su rostro- Por ello, quiero que realices tú los hechizos de protección a lo que consideres que funcione mejor o sea menos peligroso. Hay que tener en cuenta que aún es una forma de realizar magia muy nueva.

-Yo no podré realizar esos hechizos, Granger- sentenció finalmente mirando la pared como si fuese demasiado mirar los grandes ojos castaños de ella siendo embargados por la intriga y posteriormente la lástima- Soy un Malfoy. No es necesario que te detalles de mi escabroso pasado. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ninguna persona mínimamente cuerda deseará tenerme cerca. Menos para realizar algún hechizo de protección con una nueva forma de canalizar la magia.

-Pero…-empezó ella con los ojos encendidos de indignación.

-Acéptalo, Granger. Soy una paria social. Una paria muy rica pero no importa. Además, en el hipotético caso de que yo realizase los hechizos, se descubriría que soy Christhoper Robinson y la venta de mis libros caería en picado. Muy linda la idea de proteger a todos pero no hay que perder de vista que me odian. Y no puedo mentir. El sentimiento es recíproco.

-¿Entonces por qué lo haces, Draco Malfoy? Además, ¿Cómo utilizaríamos tu investigación si no los realizas tu?- inquirió con frustración al comprender que su razonamiento era lógico.

-Tengo mis motivos, querida-concluyó mirándola a los ojos dando por finiquitado ese tema- Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, me ofrezco a enseñarte a utilizarla si tanto interés tienes. Podrías utilizarla en lo que creas conveniente de acuerdo a tu habilidad para dominar la técnica.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo haciendo que él se pusiese incómodo en su asiento. Se sorprendía que ella no hubiese tenido en cuenta la cuestión de que todo el mundo lo odiaba y nadie querría tenerlo a él cerca haciendo hechizos. No era ningún secreto que él era un antisocial. Su vida se reducía a las paredes de su mansión y continuar con su investigación desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo salía para tener sexo con alguna prostituta o cualquier chica dispuesta que encontrase en algún bar de vez en cuando, para realizar algún experimento de su investigación con la que deba interactuar con el medio, o para visitar a su madre en el psiquiátrico una vez al mes. Básicamente, su vida apestaba.

-No quisiese hacerte perder el tiempo- habló Hermione luego de evaluar las consecuencias de decir que sí a su propuesta. Sabía que tratar con Malfoy a solas no era una opción muy agradable ni recomendada pero era conveniente para el mundo mágico y era parte de su trabajo protegerlo. ¿Aceptar que le enseñe podría generar algún tipo de problema? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente y que le detenía a dar una respuesta.

-Desde el momento en que me presenté a esta reunión, acepté que perdería el tiempo en este proyecto tuyo. Dadas las circunstancias, te propongo enseñarte la técnica. No creas que me da mucha gracia a mí. Tengo millones de cosas que hacer antes que pasarme el tiempo contigo-continuó sin poder creer con qué facilidad se deslizaban las mentiras de sus labios- No te obligaré a nada. Somos adultos y no tengo ningún interés en continuar con nuestra estúpida relación de odio en Hogwarts.

-Yo tampoco- coincidió ella con voz tranquila aunque por dentro su mente era un caos. Sin embargo, aún sin poder tranquilizar su conciencia, sabía que respuesta elegiría pero antes de poder pronunciarla Malfoy habló.

-Si quieres que te enseñe, será en donde se desarrolla mi investigación. En la Mansión Malfoy. No iré a ningún otro lado por razones personales pero comprendo que no quieras volver a ese lugar- aclaró con voz lúgubre mirando el suelo y haciendo todo lo posible para que sonase tranquila y firme, y no temblase por los recuerdos de los gritos de ella al ser torturada en la sala de su hogar.

Antes de escuchar su respuesta negativa y el miedo en su mirada al recordar lo mismo que él prefirió pararse y dirigirse a la salida pero antes de que pueda cruzar la puerta escuchó la voz de ella.

-Me gustaría que me enseñes, Malfoy. Te enviaré una carta mañana para coordinar nuestros horarios

Cuando cerraba la puerta de la sala y se dirigía nuevamente a su prisión personal, supo que subestimó a Hermione Granger. Ella siempre fue más valiente que él. Especialmente a la hora de enfrentarse a los demonios del pasado.

 _¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier recomendación o crítica que me quieran hacer, la recibiré con gusto. Siempre es bueno escuchar la opinión de otros para mejorar_ _Les mando un saludo y espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto  
_


End file.
